


Surprise

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Takeshi decides to surprise his boyfriend, Takumi ,by taking him to a ski resort.Only the boy has prepared his own surprise...
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Fujiwara Takumi
Kudos: 4





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on Wattpad.

_**Friday** _   
_**Gunma** _ _**,** _ **_Akina_ **   
_**Morning** _

Thin rays of sunlight would lighten up the small,messy bedroom. The curtains swayed from the air coming in through the open bedroom door. The light soon landed on a sleeping man's face, making his light brown hair shine under it. His eyelids trembled as he furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. The boy turned, burying his face in the pillow,his bangs covering his face completely.  
He groaned as the covers fell on the floor, leaving him uncovered. The plain, white shirt he slept in had slid up, leaving his stomach exposed. He shivered immediately,as the cold air came in contact with his bare skin.

Another man was leaning against the door frame,his eyes fixed on the boy's sleeping form. The tall man had crossed his muscular arms on his chest,a small smile on his lips as he patiently waited for the younger man to finally wake up.

"What a sleepyhead...."he muttered softly and watched as the laying man half opened his eyes,to look at him under his long eyelashes.  
Takumi closed his eyes again and stretched, letting out cute sounds as he did so. He then suddenly sat up,his eyes widening as he turned his head,his eyes landing on the standing man at the door.  
 _"_ _So_ _it's_ _not_ _a_ _dream_ _."_ he thought,his lips parting a bit in surprise,as he stared at the black haired man.

"Good morning sweetheart." the man's deep, voice greeted the brown haired boy.

"Takeshi-san...." Takumi said quietly,his voice low and grumpy since he was recently pulled out of his deams. Takeshi chuckled lightly,his laugh melodic,pure music to Takumi's ears. The Myogi racer approached Takumi and sat down at the edge of the bed, watching Takumi rub his eyes with one hand as an attempt to suppress the sleepiness and fully wake up. 

  
Takeshi brought his hand to ruffle Takumi's already messed up hair and the boy closed his eyes, smiling happily as he leaned against the man's way larger, calloused palm.  
Takeshi always told Takumi that he was too cute for his own good. Especially in the mornings with his adorable bed head that made him extremely hot as well. But Takeshi would keep that last part to himself...

  
He leaned in to apply soft, gentle kisses on his boyfriend's plumb lips.   
Yes, Nakazato Takeshi and Fujiwara Takumi were dating for three months now.  
Takumi responded immediately, melting into Takeshi's lips.They shared a few,slow,gentle kisses before Takeshi stopped and looked up, meeting Takumi's chestnut eyes. Nakazato brought a hand to stroke Takumi's cheek and leaned back slightly, earning a pout from the boy.  
"Get dressed Takumi. I want you to pack a few clothes. I'll be waiting downstairs, I don't want your father to think anything weird if l stay in your bedroom for long...."he said slowly, almost whispering. Nakazato stood up, putting on his leather gloves that were previously in one of the pockets of his long, black trench coat. Takumi blinked a few times,still processing his lover's words.  
Why was Takeshi even here,in the first place? His home was in Myogi and he would rarely visit Takumi during working days.

_"I_ _want_ _you to_ _pack_ _some_ _clothes_ _"_  
What for?

"Takeshi-san...?"  
Takeshi stopped in his tracks at the mention of his name, rolling out of Takumi's tongue,and hummed softly.  
"You asked me to pack some clothes? Why?" Takumi asked hesitantly, playing with the hem of his shirt awkwardly.  
"Ohh.. we're going to a ski resort. I've booked us a room for the weekend." he said, winking and got out of the room before the boy could protest.

It didn't take long for him to complete his morning routine. He shoved a few things in a bag, just the most necessary,got dressed and quickly got down, almost jumping down the stairs. He heard voices coming out of the kitchen so he walked towards it, entering the room.  
He found his boyfriend sitting on a chair, chatting with Bunta,who was making some tea.  
"--wara-san,I bet Taku-oh,hey love!" Takeshi turned his head when he heard footsteps.  
 _"_ _Were_ _they_ _talking_ _about_ _me_ _?"_ Takumi wondered and tilted his head to the side curiously.   
"Morning' dad." Takumi mumbled and sat next to his boyfriend. His father hummed, puffing the smoke from the cigarette that was stuck in between his teeth. Takumi was looking down, his cheeks having a faint pink color. He was still shy whenever Takeshi would be affectionate around other people, especially if it was his dad.

"Takeshi-san,I don't get where we are going..."  
"You'll see.." Takeshi said,his piercing dark eyes reassuring the boy.  
The three of them finished their breakfast and Takeshi got Takumi's bag to put it in his car.  
"Thanks for the breakfast, Fujiwara-san! Takumi, I'll be waiting for you outside." Nakazato said, picking up Takumi's bag and getting out to the front of the Tofu shop.

"Be careful,boy." Bunta suddenly said as soon as Nakazato left, holding a mug that was still brewing while Takumi was washing the dishes.  
"I know.. I'm always careful." the boy muttered, annoyance reflecting in his voice. His old man never really got involved in Takumi's personal life but when he did,he would act weirdly. Usually, he would just ignore his father, but there were times when he got too annoyed to just sit back and remain silent. Bunta on the other hand, wouldn't insist, unless it was something important. He knew Nakazato was a street racer, the fastest on Mt. Myogi, and he knew from his own experience that trusting a street racer is like trusting someone who held a knife in front of you. His son, though, was too light headed to understand that. Or _perhaps it was his young age_ , Bunta always thought. Takumi had always been a naive and trustfull kid, thinking with his heart and not head. This had already cost him a heartbreak with Natsuki. But Takumi would always claim that this was different. Takeshi was different. Even though Nakazato seemed like a chill and good man, that wasn't intending on hurting Takumi, he was still way older than him. A five year difference didn't seem like a huge age gap, but Bunta still couldn't help not to be concerned for his boy. He was the only close family he had as well as the only thing his dear wife had left him after all...

"I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Dad, I'm 18! Of course I know!" Besides, I'll be with Takeshi-san. There's no need to worry." Takumi finished with the dishes and walked towards the front of the shop. He wore his shoes and warm jacket,since it was snowing outside.  
"Just be careful." Bunta said one last time and got his newspaper, heading to his usual spot in front of the TV.

Takumi got out and was greeted by the cold,winter air that made the snowflakes swirl in the air, around him. The snow had covered everything in a white,icy coat during the previous night and the sight was beautiful. The cold breeze made his soft hair, sway around him, caressing his red cheeks.  
A snowflake landed on Takumi's nose and quickly melted away,due to the boy's body heat. A whistle from somewhere near him, brought him back to reality. He looked up,to see the black GT-R waiting for him by the side of the road, with Takeshi leaning against it. Takeshi always looked good in black. It was a color that suited him as well as his car. The contrast he caused with the rest white scene, made him to easily stand out.

"Babe,stop spacing out and come over here!" Takeshi raised his voice so Takumi could hear him. He wore a small smile on his lips as he watched his man coming towards him. Takeshi puffed his cigarette,the smoke dissolving in the air. He threw it away as soon as Takumi approached and opened the passenger's door for Takumi. The boy mumbled a quiet "thanks" and got in, making himself comfortable in the bucket seat. Takeshi closed the door and walked around the front of his Skyline, getting in as well. Both of them buckled their belts and Takeshi put the key into the ignition, turning on the engine. The R32's twin turbos roared, echoing in the empty street. Takumi loved the vibrations the strong engine caused. He liked the GT-R,even though he still preferred his beloved panda Hachi-Roku. The car smelled just like Takeshi: tobacco mixed with coffee and cinnamon as well as Takeshi's manly perfume.

"Are you ready? Didn't forget anything?" the GT-R driver asked, slightly raising his voice since he was revving the engine. Takumi nodded, looking at the Tofu shop before the car pulled out of the side of the road and drove off.

The ride was pleasant,they would just talk about different things, mostly racing stuff. Takumi was watching his boyfriend drive. His driving was smooth and calm, perfectly handling his car like he was handling his own body. He wore a serious expression,his dark grey eyes concentrated on the road in front of him. Takeshi would accelerate whenever the road was empty,his hand quickly changing gears before shifting back to the steering wheel.

"You're staring."  
Nakazato's deep voice made Takumi snap out of his trance. He looked up at Takeshi,who was looking at the road.  
"By the way,are you really joining Takahashi's team?"

_"Oh no..."_ Takumi thought and bit his bottom lip. He was expecting this question and was trying to avoid answering. But Takeshi was a stubborn man and he knew it was useless to try and avoid answering.  
"Yeah..."  
Takeshi hummed, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Are you sure? I don't like those snobs, especially the younger of them." Takeshi nearly growled in frustration. He really didn't like the idea of Takumi being surrounded by all those men for months, specially when Keisuke was clearly hitting on Takumi. Besides,he wouldn't be able to visit Takumi during Project D's expeditions. On the other hand, Takumi was a very skilled driver and with proper training,he would be unstoppable. This would be an amazing opportunity for Takumi to evolve as a racer and sharpen his skills. Takeshi didn't want Takumi to lose that opportunity so he would have to swallow his pride and allow Takumi to join the team for his own good.  
"Don't worry, Takeshi-san."  
"Just be careful..."   
"Why does everyone keep telling me to be careful? I'm not a baby!" Takumi almost yelled, turning to look at Takeshi. The man averted his eyes from the road and looked at Takumi, taken aback by the boy's sudden outburst. Takumi's gaze lowered,his face expression softening. He leaned back into to bucket seat, looking down at his palms guiltily. He really didn't mean to shout at Takeshi.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you..."  
"No need to worry." Takeshi smiled softly and turned back to the road.

Takumi put his elbow on the window,his head leaning against his palm as he looked outside at the scenery. He liked winter. When they were kids,he and Itsuki would often play snow fights, Itsuki making the biggest snowballs. He wanted to make winter memories with Takeshi as well.  
Suddenly,he remembered when he had confessed to Takeshi. When he had first seen the leader of the Night Kids the night of their battle,he had felt something in his chest. Until that moment,he believed he liked women,but apparently, Takeshi had changed that.  
Takumi was always shy and awkward,but his feelings were too strong,so he made the first move. Takumi had walked towards Nakazato, as they were watching some random race,and without saying anything he kissed him. He had immediately stepped back, shocked at his owns actions, only to be pulled into another kiss,by Takeshi.  
That's how their relationship started.

"Oi,what are you thinking about?" Takeshi chuckled as he observed Takumi's dreamy expression.   
"The first time we kissed." Fujiwara mumbled shyly,a blush creeping up his neck.  
"Ohhh,I see...you surprised me back then." Takeshi let out a huff, smiling at the memory. He never expected Takumi to make a first move,he didn't even expect to date him.  
"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" Takumi smiled, looking back outside of the window,at the white,trees along the road,as the snow began falling again.

~•~

"Woaahhhh, it's beautiful..."  
Takumi's chestnut eyes looked around excitedly. The mountain was fully covered in thick snow and the ski resort was full of people of different ages.  
"You like it?" Takeshi wrapped his arm around Takumi's shoulders, pulling him closer as he led him to a wooden booth,in which you could rent ski equipment. Takeshi asked for two snowboards from the young lady in the booth and Takumi got out his wallet to pay, only to get a death glare by Takeshi.

"Don't even think about it." Nakazato said and handed the lady his credit card.

"Thank you! Have a great time!" she said smiling and gave him back his card. The two men thanked her and walked towards a small hill, which was for beginners. Takeshi would babble about the basics of snowboarding and how he was _really_ experienced in it. He looked so proud of himself as he asked Takumi to wait for him at the bottom. The boy agreed happily and relieved since he had never done something like that before. He watched his boyfriend wave at him from the top and he waved back, excitedly. Takumi stared at the man, looking at the way he would slide on the snow, passing other people who were skiing, at an incredible speed.

_"Such a show-off..."_ Takumi thought with a smile. He couldn't help but think that the way Takeshi was maneuvering his board so easily looked like when he was racing downhill, passing the corners and hairpins in abnormal speed. His trail of thoughts was cut off when Takeshi skilfully came to a stop right in front of him.

The young boy clapped and Nakazato flashed him a toothy grin,lening in to kiss Takumi's cheek. "How was I?" he asked looking down at the boy.

"Amazing!"

"Thank you love! It's your turn now!" Takeshi chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest. Takumi's eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping back.

"Come on! I want to see the fastest downhiller in Japan, going downhill on his snowboard!"

"I-I can't..."

"It's okay,I'll help you." said Takeshi,finally persuading Takumi to follow him to the top. As soon as they got there, Takeshi helped Takumi stand on the board. He began explaining him that it was all about weight shifting just like when racing downhill. They held hands, lacing their fingers together. Takeshi squeezed his lover's hand, looking at him, before throwing his body forward. Still holding hands, they slid smoothly on the snow and Takumi tried hard to keep himself from screaming in fear. Takeshi claimed that it was like racing in his car, but to Fujiwara, this was completely different.

At some point, Takeshi let go of Takumi's hand and at that moment the poor boy had never felt more terrified than he did now. He tried his hardest to keep his balance but failed and fell.

"Takumi!" Takeshi yelled and stopped, running towards the laying man, concern pictured on his face. Takumi was laying flat on the ground, his face buried in the snow.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Takumi raised a trembling hand, giving his boyfriend a thumbs up, his face still buried in the snow. He was lucky the snow was soft, or he would have broken his nose from the rough fall. The GT-R driver chuckled, relieved that the boy wasn't hurt badly and helped him stand up. Takumi's warm hat had fallen off, his light hair and face white from the snow. Takeshi removed the snow that covered Takumi and picked up the hat, wearing it on the boy.

"Sorry, I thought you were ready...let's go somewhere else." Takeshi suggested and got ahold of the boy's hand, leading him away from that place, before Takumi could protest.

They were now sitting on a teleferic, withTakeshi having an arm wrapped around Takumi's smaller waist. The scene from up there was stunning, but it was still _too_ high for the Akina racer. He attempted to hide his face in his hands, trying not to look down.

"Ahhh,the view from up here is amazing..." Takeshi sighed,clearly enjoying himself and the scenery. Takumi replied with a low "yeah",not daring to look around. Instead,he chose to wrap his arms around Takeshi,hugging him tightly.

_"huh?"_ Takeshi looked down at the blushing man,whose cheeks were a deep shade of red and not just because of the cold, while his eyes were shut closed. Takumi nuzzled his head on Takeshi's shouder, the older man's body heat calming him down. Nakazato couldn't help but smile at how adorable Takumi looked. He really acted like a small child sometimes. A child that seeked for affection and warmness. A child that felt protected in someone's arms.

"Didn't think you were afraid of heights, judging by your fearless drift..." muttered the Myogi racer, with a soft smile forming on his lips.

"I'm hungry..." Takumi began to change the subject making Takeshi to laugh.

"Are you really hungry?"  
Takumi nodded,his big orbs shining,beggingly.

"Alright, let's go back to our hotel. There's a good restaurant there." Nakazato said,watching Takumi rub his belly.

"Are we going to have dessert, afterwards?" the boy asked,still looking down. When Takeshi didn't respond, he finally looked up. Takeshi wore a surprised expression, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were wide opened, looking straight at Takumi.

"What?" Takumi tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what had caused such reaction from his man.

"De-dessert?" the black haired man stuttered, swallowing hard.

"Yes, I'm dying for hot chocolate. Do you think they'll have hot chocolate there? ....Ehmm, Takeshi-san?" Takumi hesitantly nudged Takeshi on the side. Takeshi exhaled sharply, relief washing over him.

"Ahh,so _that's_ what you meant..." he said calmly, rubbing his hands together, smiling.

"Yeah, what did you think I mea-oooohh" Takumi's eyes widened in realization when Takeshi continued eyeing him up intently. The boy turned his head, embarrassed. He really didn't mean it in _that_ way.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. He didn't mean to make Takumi feel awkward.   
He and Takumi still hadn't made the next step in their relationship. Takeshi had thought of it plenty of times but he didn't want to rush things. He would wait patiently until Takumi was ready and feeling comfortable for it. Until then,he wouldn't bring that topic up,not wanting to make Takumi feel awkward and like Takeshi was pushing him to sleep with him.

"I bet we'll find something for you." Takeshi said, patting the boy's shoulder.

~•~

"The food was nice!" Takeshi claimed as soon as they entered their hotel room. Nakazato unbuttoned his coat, throwing it on a armchair that was near the double bed.  
"It was...but they didn't have hot chocolate..." complained the younger boy, furrowing his eyebrows. He got rid of his shoes and jacket, collapsing on the bed tiredly. He folded his arms behind his head, crossing his legs and closed his eyes.  
"I'll go have a quick shower." Nakazato announced and Takumi hummed,not opening his eyes.

_"What if...."_ thought the boy....

Takeshi was shampooing his head, enjoying the warmness of the water running down his muscular body. He was humming a song,as he would gently massage his head. The soothing feeling of the water wash away the soap,made him close his eyes in satisfaction.

"What the-"he jumped up when he felt cold hands on his shoulder and turned around, opening his eyes.  
"I'm so-sorry..."  
Takumi was standing in the shower,droplets of water running down his smooth skin. His wet hair was clinging to the sides of his head, while his bangs would almost cover his big, innocent eyes.  
"It's okay Takumi,you just scared me..." Takeshi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried hard to focus on Takumi's face and not look down _there_ _._ It was really hard,since the thought of Takumi standing right in front of him, completely naked, bothered his mind.  
The boy seemed not to fully realize what he was doing to Takeshi,or...he did,but just played innocent.

Takeshi turned around again, grabbing the soap and giving it to Takumi. But the boy seemed distracted again,his eyes roaming over Takeshi's body. His eyes had a strange spark in them,one that Takeshi hadn't seen before. They were dark and hungry....  
"Takumi...." Nakazato said in a hoarse voice,as he watched his boyfriend literally stare at him shamelessly. Takumi didn't respond but got down on his feet, biting his bottom lip.  
"Takumi....what are you-" Takeshi's breathing caught in his throat when Takumi reached out a hand,his soft fingers brushing against Takeshi's growing arousal. That was the moment Takeshi realized he was actually hard and bit the inside of his cheek.  
Takumi finally looked up at him,his doe eyes looking right into Takeshi's wide open ones. Without looking away from Takeshi's grey eyes,he let his fingers wrap themselves around Takeshi's crotch.  
The black haired man had to cover his mouth,to muffle his gasp and looked away embarrassed.  
"Takeshi-san... you don't like that? I read that gay men would do that to each other..." Takumi's soft, monotonous voice reached Takeshi's eardrums and he turned to look down at him.  
 _"_ _He_ _..._ _read_ _it?!"_  
"It's not that..."he finally said. Takumi flashed him a bright, toothy smile,his cheeks a bright color of red as he looked back down.  
 _"_ _Damn_ _..._ _even_ _like_ _this_ _,_ _he's_ _still_ _so_ _cute_ _!"_ Nakazato thought,his mind fuzzy by Takumi's actions. What was he even thinking?

Takumi subconsciously answered Takeshi's question and licked Takeshi's underside,his hot,wet tongue sending shivers down Nakazato's spine. He tried hard to suppress a groan,his breathing becoming quicker while his hands tangled in Takumi's wet locks. The boy smiled against Takeshi's skin and licked the tip, knowing that it was a sensitive spot. He got confirmed when Takeshi let out a groan,his grip on Takumi's hair tightening. The boy took the tip in his mouth and gave a few sucks, experimentally.

But Takeshi was getting impatient.  
He jerked his hips forward, shoving his length into the boy's mouth. Takumi choked and Takeshi immediately withdrew,caressing the boy's wet hair.   
Fujiwara coughed a few times,his gag reflex taking over but still took Takeshi into his mouth again. This time he was prepared and fought back the reflex, taking more of Takeshi in his mouth as he let his tongue swirl around covering Takeshi in his saliva.

_"_ _Damnit_ _,_ _he's_ _n-_ _not_ _supposed_ _to b-be_ _go_ _-_ _good_ _at_ _this_ _!"_ Takeshi thought as he covered his eyes with his hand. He didn't want Takumi to see his face,it was too embarrassing.  
He gritted his teeth when Takumi started bobbing his head faster as he sucked harder. If he continued like that, Takeshi would reach his limit earlier than he thought.  
He roughly pulled out stepping backwards, resulting his back to hit the cold tiles.  
He knelt down, grabbing Takumi by the hair, lifting the boy's head up to meet his eyes.  
"If you continue like that,then I won't be able to control myself any longer which will result to you not being able to walk for days...." Takeshi said,his voice incredibly low and silky. His thumb brushed over Takumi's bottom lip and the boy licked it with his tongue.

"What's holding you back?" Takumi whispered seductively making Takeshi to groan and stand up,his member standing proud against his abdomen, waiting for Takumi.  
"Then make me finish so I can treat you properly. Suck." he ordered and Takumi obeyed happily, taking all of Takeshi in his mouth at once. This time he didn't choke since he was prepared.  
He began sucking again,his tongue swirling around the underside and against the slit on the tip, earning himself a loud moan from Takeshi who pulled at Takumi's hair harder. Takumi placed his hands on Takeshi's hips, encouraging him to thrust in. But Takeshi was completely wrapped around Takumi's fingers,the feeling of the boy's hot,wet mouth driving him insane.  
He could feel himself getting closer to his high and tried hard to distract himself,not wanting to come this soon.

"Come for me,daddy~" Takumi let Takeshi pop out of his mouth,and began licking all over,his attention mostly on the head of the other man's member.  
"Ahh, _fuck_ _!"_ Takeshi's curse came out as a groan at Takumi's words.   
_"_ What's g-gotten into y-you, baby!" he let out a breathy moan and Takumi chuckled, kissing and sucking at the tip.

And Takeshi came. He threw his head back, moaning Takumi's name as his seed spilled all over his boyfriend's face. The water quickly washed away Takeshi's juices from Takumi's face. They stayed there for a few minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath, before Takeshi closed the tab. As soon as Takumi stood up, Takeshi picked him up,the boy instinctively wrapping his legs and arms around Takeshi for stability. Nakazato walked out of the shower and towards the bedroom, ignoring Takumi who was nuzzling against his chest, applying soft, wet, kisses on Takeshi's soft skin.

The black haired man dropped him on the bed and climbed on top of the laying man.  
"You're such a tease, sweetheart..." he purred in Takumi's ear, biting his earlobe.  
Takumi winced but didn't reply. He ran his hands up Takeshi's muscular body, admiring the perfectly carved muscles on Takeshi's stomach.  
Takeshi straightened up, hovering over Takumi.  
"Takumi...are you sure about this?" he asked,his face softening as he brought a hand to caress the boy's soft thighs. He knew that Takumi had never been in a relationship with a man before so he had zero experience with gay sex. Takeshi on the other hand was more than experienced. This wasn't his first relationship and definitely not the first time he slept with a man.

The Akina racer nodded,his body shivering slightly in anticipation. He wasn't a virgin, since he had slept with his ex girlfriend,Mogi,once,but that was different. She was a girl and he was on top.  
Now, _he_ was the girl and Takeshi was on top. He had read about gay sex,and he knew how things would work,but that was all in theory. This was real. And he was terrified. But he wanted this. He knew, Takeshi wouldn't hurt him and be a gentleman.

Takeshi climbed on top of Takumi once again,their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Takumi bit Takeshi's bottom lip and the man parted his lips for Takumi's tongue to enter. They didn't fight for dominance,since it was already obvious who was in charge in this relationship,so Takeshi just let his lover to explore his mouth,their tongues twirling together in a dance rather than a fight. They broke the kiss for air, before locking their lips together once again,this time,it was Takeshi's turn to explore Takumi's mouth that had done an amazing work previously.

When they finally stopped,a thin string of saliva connected their lips, both of them gasping for air. Nakazato brought his lips to lick on Takumi's soft,warm skin. He began leaving a trail of light, butterfly kisses all over Takumi's chest and stopped when he reached the boy's hardened nipples. He softly kissed them, licking around them, making Takumi shiver under his touch and whimper.

_"I-I'm not a g-girl so why-"_ Takumi thought frustrated at the fact that he was so sensitive there. Takeshi took it in his mouth, sucking and biting, earning himself gasps and cute sounds from the younger man. Takumi tangled his fingers in Takeshi's dark locks, tugging at them every time Takeshi would bite at his nipples. Finally, Nakazato moved further down, licking at Takumi's toned stomach.

Takumi looked down at his boyfriend, half lided. The man threw the boy's legs over his shoulders and began sucking at Takumi's inner thighs, getting closer to his growing arousal. Takumi threw his head back, shutting his eyes and expecting Takeshi to return the favor but....

He moaned loudly when he felt a tongue tease his entrance and raised his head to look at Takeshi. Nakazato's head was buried in between Takumi's legs, licking around the hole, before his tongue finally entered Takumi.  
The boy failed to suppress a breathy moan,his free hand getting ahold of the bedsheets. It felt weird. He didn't feel really comfortable, feeling Takeshi's tongue pump in and out. He squirmed and whimpered when he felt Takeshi's muscle swirl inside of him while he was sucking at Takumi's entrance. It really felt weird but somehow nice.

Takeshi then withdrew, looking up at Takumi through his long, black eyelashes.  
"Please,try to relax." his voice was hoarse and full of lust.  
Takumi nodded and laid back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. This time,he didn't feel that weird as Takeshi's tongue worked it's magic. He tried to relax his muscles,like Takeshi had asked him to do, enjoying himself. Takeshi would suck harder, feeling Takumi's walls clench and unclench around him.   
"Ta-I'm clo-close!" Takumi moaned, feeling an unpleasing knob in his stomach that threatened to explode anytime soon.

That's when Takeshi stopped and arose,wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Takumi whined at the denial only to earn a seductive smirk from his boyfriend.

"Sorry love,but you'll come only with my thick cock deep inside you." he said and walked towards the other side of the room, shuffling among his things. Takumi propped on his elbows, watching Takeshi,search in his bag. Takeshi let out a triumphant "ha!" and got back to the bed, holding a small package and a small bottle. Takumi didn't ask,he knew what those were. It didn't take more than two minutes for Takeshi to rip the foil, unroll the condom on him and finally get his member soaked in lube, spreading the gel with his hand. He leaned to place a soft kiss on Takumi's thigh.

"On your knees." he purred and Takumi turned to get on his hands and knees. Takeshi got on his knees as well and guided his member to Takumi's entrance, slightly pushing it against it.  
"Wait!"  
"Takumi,if you don't want,we don't have to do this." Takeshi said softly, kissing the boy's shoulders from behind.  
"No.. just..."   
Takumi didn't know what to say. He wanted this,he wanted Takeshi but he was afraid. It must be the first time's fear,like when he got behind the steering wheel of the 8-6 for the first time.  
"Don't worry, I'll go slow." Takeshi reassured him, giving him sweet kisses on the shoulder as he pushed in slowly. Takumi gritted his teeth, lowering his head at the sharp pain he felt. Takeshi continued,until he was entirely in, hissing at the tightness around him. He remained still, waiting for Takumi to adjust to his size.

The boy was panting heavily, trying hard to ignore the pain in his butt.  
"You must relax." Takeshi whispered, caressing his back lovingly.

_"So that's what women feel? It's.. strange.."_ Takumi thought. It really felt weird. Even after Takeshi's preparations, Takumi still felt uncomfortable. The pain slowly eased and he rocked his hips back and forth to test the feeling, causing both of them to moan in unison. Takeshi placed his hands on Takumi's hips,his nails digging deep into the man's flesh at the feeling of Takumi's warmness devour him.  
"You're so wet, _f-fuck!_ " Nakazato swore loudly as Takumi slammed his hips back, against Takeshi's. Takeshi held Takumi still and moved back, almost pulling out completely, before jerking his hips forward. Takumi cried out Takeshi's name,his grip on the bedsheets tightening. Nakazato waited a few seconds, before repeating his actions, groaning as well. He quickly found his rhythm,his pace increasing while his thrusts became slightly rougher. Takumi gave up on trying to hold back his moans and sighs. Sweat covered his body, making his bangs stick to the sides of his face. Takeshi pulled out and thrusted in,the tip of his cock, hitting new sensitive spots in Takumi. The boy's legs and hands finally gave out,and he fell flat on his stomach. He could feel his lover leaning down and he quickly buried his face in the white sheets,not wanting Takeshi to see his face.

But that's what the older man wanted. He wanted to witness Fujiwara Takumi's erotic face, knowing that _he_ caused that.  
"Baby,I want to look at you." he whispered against Takumi's ear but the boy shook his head.  
"Come on, I want to see your pretty face."he said sweetly and Takumi hesitantly turned his head,his bangs covering his eyes. Takeshi let out a quiet "mmm" sound, brushing his fingers against Takumi's face. He removed the strands of hair out of the boy's face and cupped his deep red colored cheeks. Takeshi gently pushed Takumi to the side, flipping him over so that he was now laying on his back. Takumi immediately covered his face in his palms as an attempt to cover himself.

Takeshi gently removed Takumi's hands, bringing them up, kissing the boy's calloused palms.  
"No need to hide, you're beautiful." Takeshi whispered huskily, against the younger man's palms and then pinned them down on each side of Takumi's head, interlocking their fingers together.  
Takumi watched Takeshi's messy hair and smiled faintly. Takeshi would always fuss about how he spent time fixing his hair,to look good and right now,his charcoal hair was a mess. Honestly,he preferred Takeshi like that.

The Myogi racer began thrusting in again, while Takumi wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing him closer and allowing him to get deeper into him. Takeshi began sucking and biting at the boy's neck, leaving dark hickeys, marking Takumi as his. He was surprised when he felt Takumi's hot breath against his skin and gasped when the boy returned the favor, painting his neck in different shades of red.

"You're so be-beautiful, Ta-kumi..." Takeshi mumbled, breathing heavily. Takumi squeezed Takeshi's hands, felling that knob from earlier develop inside him again. He knew this feeling,and he knew Takeshi must feel it too, judging by the throbbing member inside of him. Takumi opened his mouth,but closed it not being able to form proper words.  
"Y-you're so s-sexy, laying d-down underneath m-me" Takeshi continued whispering in Takumi's ear, biting at his earlobe.

Takumi's body trembled and he arched his back as he finally reached his high. Takeshi let out a low grunt, feeling Takumi's seed spill all over him. His thrusts became sloppier, beginning to lose their rhythm. He finally moaned Takumi's name, coming hard as his seed spilled into the condom.

Takeshi placed a gentle kiss on Takumi's lips before pulling out and standing up. This caused Takumi to whine at the emptiness, rubbing his thighs together. Nakazato glanced at the laying man, smiling and headed to the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to clean himself up, before getting a warm,wet washcloth for Takumi. He got back to the room only to find the boy sleeping peacefully, inhaling and exhaling softly.

_"He really is a sleepyhead, isn't he?"_ Takeshi thought with a chuckle and began wiping away the white liquids that were all over Takumi, carefully not to wake him up. He threw the washcloth away and climbed up on the bed, pulling the covers over them. His breathing hitched, when Takumi squirmed,but didn't wake up. Nakazato wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him close. He knew Takumi liked to be the little spoon, liking the feel of Takeshi's body shielding him. He stayed up to watch Takumi sleep, before his eyes finally closed and he was pulled into the dream realm.

This was not his first relationship and definitely not the first time he slept with a man. But being inside of Takumi...was pure bliss.


End file.
